life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Canon Inconsistencies/@comment-4325737-20180121014216/@comment-34419070-20180121104253
Lol what? You have to be blind or either take devs' damage control attempts seriously just to not see the truths. Both series had inconsistencies.Both Dontnod and Deck9 made inconsistencies in their story. Also there's no reason some throwaway detail Dontnod came up with in 2 seconds should override the more intricate story Deck Nine showed us in detail either, whether if they retconned it or not. What are you going to do, say the bathroom graffiti never happened and Chloe never got suspended in episode 2? Because that's trying to retcon more of the canon than saying "Eh, Dontnod's 2011 date doesn't really matter that much. Maybe it was a misprint on the report card if you really want an explanation." Dontnod never planned to make prequel for this series either hence why everything about background details were messy. In BtS they gave it more depth and surely made some fixations just to make it more sense (which devs never want to admit...) Here are obvious inconsistencies: -Chloe's knowing Pompidou's name and having conversation about it in BtS her being more closer with Frank - AND Frank's being more softer in BtS. Yet, in beach scene, let's say she forgot it, but come on at least she should've had some deja vu moment. -Chloe's expulsion date is confirmed in BtS (2010) she got expelled after having confrontation with Wells and whether you suspended or not filled bathroom with Graffities. Yet, in S1 sheet was saying it was (2011) which added got fixation from DeckNine. -Justin's talking like he knew about Chloe only she had blue hair and via Rachel. Yet, they were pals since 2010 from high school (there is no way you could forget about your friend too) -Victoria's age and existence in blackwell during BtS (SE fiddled with her school sheet a lot with updates) -Nathan and Chloe's actually knowing each other while in S1 she was talking like it was the first time they had seen each other while we have option to step in their argument. (this may be recovered with interpretation,but pretty sure Dontnod's intention was never design a scene like this) -Rachel and Chloe was gonna meet in 2011 (to Dontnod's intention. but with prequel this stuff also got changed, not all people know this) -Warren and Chloe's knowing each other on BtS and at least had some convo between them. Yet in S1, they were like strangers to each other. (another thing that Dontnod never intended to add more depth) -Chloe's blue hair -n BtS whatever Community Manager said -he was damage controlling hard- wasn't true because Chloe (and every other characters) meant that she dyed her hair for the first time,they also commented that they saw her with that blue hair for the first time despite to S1 she had to had those strands during her birthday. in BtS's finale Chloe got expelled in either way because of graffities in bathroom and other stuff. Victoria's age never been changed too that also got fixed, Warryn and Chloe's knowing each other, Justin and her's knowing each other also was the something that they added later (ps. Justin was only knew Chloe from her blue hair as he mentioned in S1, however, they were pals in S1 since 2010) They can't fool us at this point. Everything is obvious. -David and Joyce's meet/marriage date got changed too -William's death date also got changed -Pompidou's origin overall.Everything in BtS indicates that Damon gave that dog to Frank -as gift to his pal- and only wanted to breed him. Frank never asked for it, it was the something Damon came up with. So Frank has been Pompi's owner all along and Damon wasn't treating that dog as shit because he was puppy and the dog was with Frank as soon as Damon bought it. Damon only wanted to breed him later,not wanted to use him for dog fights.In LiS S1 when you listen those dialogues though, they ambigiously presented it as if Pompidou was suffering from dog fights and Frank saved her. This is totally not happened in BtS. Damon gave him as gift and also wanted to breed him. Frank also didn't save all dogs from dog fights (or Pompidou), his owner also didn't die because his owner has been Frank all along. Damon also didn't die because of dog fights, he got killed because of the argument between him and Frank.When you have to grab the keys for Frank's RV in episode 3 in LiS, you can talk to Officer Berry and he tell's you the story about Frank and the dogs.And this doesn't line up. In LiS the background for Pompidou is that Frank rescued the dog's from the saw-mill and released them. And kept one puppy for him self.So this doesn't line up with BtS. Since Dontnod kept it ambigious BtS gave it more depth and obviously changed it. Admit.It.